No somos cenizas
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: [Completo] Situado después del abrazo. 6x13 (Tobin no existe). "Tres días han pasado, aún siento la tormenta emocional en mi interior. El tabaco me ayuda a calmar mis nervios, aunque no demasiado..." Rated M: Situaciones sexuales.
1. No somos cenizas

_**One-Short situado después del abrazo.(Capítulo 6x13).**_

 _ **Tobin no existe.**_

Tres días han pasado, aún siento la tormenta emocional en mi interior. El tabaco me ayuda a calmar mis nervios, aunque no demasiado. Llevo de nuevo el cigarro a mis labios para después dejar escapar el humo entre ellos, intentando expulsar el malestar junto a la nube blanca. Una calada, otra, seguida de otra… mientras el pitillo se consume entre mis dedos. Observo como las _cenizas_ cubren terreno al pitillo. _Cenizas_. Así es como me siento, consumida por los restos de este dolor agonizante.

 _No somos cenizas._

Quiero creer esa afirmación más que nada en este mundo, pero a medida que pasan los días, es imposible creerlo. La ceniza cae sobre la escalera del porche del hogar en el que habito. El atardecer empieza a teñir de naranja el cielo, mientras vuelvo a encender el fuego de otro cigarro.

Observó el movimiento a lo lejos de cierta persona que se acerca cada vez más a mí. Al llegar a mi altura, se sienta a mi derecha. Desde que volvimos de aquel lugar, le he estado evitando y él es consciente.

-¿Tienes otro?- pregunta haciendo referencia al cigarrillo. Sacó uno de la cajetilla y se lo ofrezco.

Daryl lo enciende llevándolo a sus labios. No existen palabras durante los próximos minutos, solo la mutua compañía, admirando el atardecer de fondo, con el sonido de las caladas y el humo perdiéndose entre el viento. Enciendo mi siguiente cigarrillo y su mirada recae en mí. Me siento observada, pero sigo con mi mirada en el cielo que cada vez está más apagado.

-Hey-, su particular forma de llamarme hace que por primera vez en esos tres días le miré a los ojos. Percibo preocupación e inquietud. Espero un segundo sus siguientes palabras, que parece que no vayan a ser pronunciadas nunca-, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta vuelve a desestabilizarme levemente, e intento mantener mi compostura, mostrando una serenidad que no tengo. Asiento con la cabeza, pero veo en sus ojos que no lo cree. Sé que es inútil intentar engañarle a él. Así que opto por no decir nada más, volver a mirar al frente, con su mirada fija en mí, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

 _No somos cenizas._

Sus palabras vuelven a aparecer en mi cabeza como si las estuviera pronunciado en ese instante. Pero no, son fruto de mi recuerdo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sigue observándome atentamente como si quisiera leer mi mente y descubrir que estoy pensando. Otra calada. Humo expulsado. Aire renovado. Barreras destruidas. Giró el rostro, entonces mis ojos conectan con los suyos. Sé que está contemplando las lágrimas en ellos.

-Estoy consumida- veo la sorpresa en rostro. No esperaba una respuesta así, ni siquiera una respuesta. Entrecierra los ojos, asimilándolas. No le ha gustado el contenido de éstas. Lo sé.

\- No, no lo estás- giro el rostro esquivándolo. Silencio. Dejó caer el cigarro en la escalera antes de aplastarlo. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sin control.

-No puedo… matar a nadie más… Me está consumiendo.

No hay palabras por su parte, solo escucha atentamente. Su brazo a mi alrededor me obliga a acércame a él, dejando caer mi rostro contra su hombro. Me abraza fuertemente. Lloro contra su chaleco. No hay reservas. Lagrimas. Llanto. Siento sus labios contra mi frente. Sigo llorando. Me aferro a él fuerte. Me sujeta mientras me derrumbo.

-Shhh, todo va estar bien –susurra contra mi oreja.

Quiero creerlo. Sigo abrazándole. Mi ansiedad ha descendido levemente. Cierro los ojos sintiendo un sentimiento positivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Calidez. Amor. Entonces le escucho decir:

-Recuerda. _No somos cenizas._


	2. Hazme olvidar

_No somos cenizas._  
 _No somos cenizas._

Repito una vez más en mi cabeza, cuando la ansiedad me atrapa de nuevo. Él ha estado todo tiempo a mi lado mostrando preocupación. Pero por las noches es cuando peor lo paso. Las pesadillas y la ansiedad se apoderan de mí. Como ahora mismo.

 _Inspirar._

 _Espirar._

 _Inspirar._

 _Espirar._

Pero no es suficiente. Dejo caer mis pies descalzos en el suelo frío. Me dirijo a la puerta y salgo de mi habitación. Todo está oscuro, pero consigo ubicarme en la casa. Camino entre medio de la oscuridad hacia la puerta de su habitación. Lentamente, la abro. Me adentro en ella.

Allí esta él, dormido medio tapado dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. A diferencia de la mía, su cama es pequeña. No puedo meterme en la cama como quería. Solo quiero que me abrace. Abatida, me dejo caer contra la pared. Tapo mi rostro contra mis brazos y empezó a llorar. No pienso. Solo lloro. Mi ansiedad aumenta por momentos.

Unos brazos me rodean obligándome a levantarme y me llevan a la cama. Él no dice nada. No se queja por ser despertados a esas horas. Me acuna entre sus brazos desnudos, me abraza susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oreja. Ni siquiera le escucho. Mi estado de ansiedad me impide prestar atención a lo que dice. Solo quiero quedarme asi. Que me abrace fuerte acariciando con sus manos para tranquilizarme.

Poco a poco mi mundo se diluye hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

La luz de la claridad hace que mis ojos se abran levemente. Siendo su aliento contra mi nuca, aun me abraza fuertemente. Contra él. Como si temiera que fuera a perderme. Pero no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Siempre ha estado a mi lado, durante esa semana ha permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo. No es la primera vez que compartimos cama. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que yo he ido a buscarle en medio de un ataque de ansiedad. A pesar de mis llantos, estoy mejorando. Lo sé. Ya no reprimo mis sentimientos delante de él. Sus abrazos, sus palabras me hacen sentirme mejor. No quiero sentirme débil. Pero sé que es parte de mi proceso. Necesito afrontar mi situación.

 _No somos cenizas._

Desde la posición de la cama veo el amanecer. No quiero moverme. Su cuerpo y sus me hacen sentirme bien. Cierro mis ojos e inspiré. Un sentimiento me invade. Felicidad. Los abro sorprendida. Es fugaz. Pero me siento feliz por este instante. Él conmigo. Abrazándome.

Ligeramente lo siento moverse. El dedo pulgar de su mano que reposa en mi panza se mueve en una caricia. Y después, hace un leve movimiento de cabeza. Pequeñas mariposas aparecen en mi estómago.

\- ¿Estas despierta? - el susurro ronco retumba contra mi nuca – aún es temprano.

Giro el rostro lo suficiente para ver sus cabellos tapándole levemente sus ojos pequeños por el sueño. Apenas ha dormido. Lo sé. Ha estado pendiente de mí. Asiento a su pregunta. Me giro para tenerlo en frente. Él se acomoda mejor, dándome espacio en esa cama pequeña.

\- Lo siento por presentarme ayer por la noche, Daryl. Gracias por todo– las palabras salen solas. Son pura necesidad. Necesitaba agradecerle todo esto lo que está haciendo por mí. Él me dirige una pequeña sonrisa. Como si no fuera nada.  
Silencio. Sus ojos se centran en mi boca. Vuelven a mis ojos. Y se quedan allí observándome. Más silencio. La respiración de él parece que se vuelve frenética.

Una extraña sensación me invade. Deseo. Siento que la conexión con él aumenta. Unos cabellos resbalan de su frente, tapando parcialmente su rostro. Levantó la mano para apartarlos. Quiero ver sus hermosos ojos azulados. Se cierran momentáneamente cuando rozó su frente con mis dedos. Dejo que mi mano acaricie su rostro. Reposo mi mano contra su mejilla acariciándole. Mi cuerpo me pide que me acerque a él. Y eso hago. Mi cuerpo quiere besarle. Y eso hago.

Junto mis labios contra los suyos.

Él no responde de inmediato. Pero no tarda en fruncir sus labios contra los míos. Parece despistado. No sabe qué hacer. Muevo mis labios lentamente encima de los suyos. Y entonces responde.

Sus labios están húmedos. Saben a amargo, pero es adictivo. Inclina el rostro, llevando una mano a mi nuca, facilitando el ángulo del beso. Me aprieta mas a él. Encajando con él casi a la perfección. Me muevo más cerca de él. Una pierna entre las suyas, su otra mano en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta, él nos ha hecho dar la vuelta. Se ha posicionado encima de mí. Mi instinto hace que mueva mis caderas contra las suyas. Siento su bulto de la entrepierna contra la mía. El roce le hace gemir contra mi boca. Se vuelve más exigente. Todo se convierte en una vorágine de deseo incontrolable. No quiero que pare. Gimo cuando siento sus manos en mis pechos.

De repente todo se para. Él se separa de mí con el rostro dominado por la preocupación.

-Deberíamos parar- entre jadeos consigue hablar. Pero sus palabras son suaves.

Pero éstas me dolieron. Él no quiere esto. Él no me desea. Me he dejado llevar por algo que no es real. Llena de vergüenza le aparto de encima de mí. Y él se aparta.

-lo siento...no quería...-evito mirarle a los ojos. Sé que la he fastidiado. Me he quedado sin mi mejor amigo. Mi mayor apoyo. Me siento momentáneamente al filo de la cama queriendo huir de allí. Pero entonces siento su mano agarrando mi muñeca parando mis pasos frenéticos.

-Carol- mi nombre en su boca me sorprende. Y entonces le miro. Sus labios están rojos por la actividad, sus cabellos despeinados, su mirada brillante debido a la excitación y su bulto aun sobresale de su pantalón del pijama. No quiero fijarme en ese detalle, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él parece buscar las palabras adecuadas. Sigue sin hablar durante unos instantes. - yo quiero esto... quiero que suceda…

Estoy confusa, no sé exactamente a que se refiere. Siento mi corazón martillear contra mi pecho con el nudo en la garganta.

-¿qué?-mi voz no sale tan fuerte como de costumbre. Él lee confusión en mí.

Aparto mi rostro de él. Aun con vergüenza por lo que acaba de suceder. Él lleva mi mano a mi barbilla. Me obliga a girar el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Para poder verme los ojos. Abre la boca un par de veces. No encuentra las palabras. Y yo tampoco puedo hablar. Estoy aturdida.

-Quiero que estés bien… antes de que tú y yo… - no se atreve a decir las palabras. Siente vergüenza- ya sabes… - mira la cama. Sé lo que quiere decir. Quiere que este bien antes de que tengamos sexo. No quiere sentir que se está aprovechando de mi situación emocional para acostarse conmigo.

\- Te necesito ahora, Daryl – Consigo decir. Le necesito. Me da igual todo lo demás. Solo quiero olvidar. Solo él puede conseguirlo.

-cariño… – Su apodo cariñoso me deja sin aliento. Tan suave. Tan delicado.

Es lo que me hace decidirme. Él quiere decir algo más. Quiere hacerme entender que no es el mejor momento. Tiene razón. Pero no quiero saberlo. Le interrumpo. Me adelantó hacia él. Enmarco su rostro y le beso.

Beso sus labios suavemente. Él no protesta. Me devuelve el beso. Quiere resistirse pero no lo hace. Se deja caer hacia atrás arrastrándome con él. Acabamos tumbados en la cama. Nuestros labios se funden en uno solo suave y lento. Sus manos me acarician suavemente. Buscan el hueco entre la ropa y mi piel. Me estremezco al sentirle.

-Hazme olvidar, por favor- susurro contra sus labios.

Separa sus labios de los míos, observándome, fijamente.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Sé que va a cumplir su promesa.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **¿Que tal? Bueno, en un principio este historia iba a ser un one-short pero me quede con ganas de hacerlo más largo. Hace tiempo que escribí este capitulo, pero no llegue a publicarlo. Hoy rebuscando entre mis historias encontré la continuación. Es probable que la continué. Espero que les guste. No es un gran capitulo, pero bueno..**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **San.**


	3. Fuego

**Advertencia: Smut (Situaciones sexuales)**

Sus ojos azules están brillantes. Más brillantes que nunca. Me observa de una forma que hace que mi corazón se pare en seco. Sus cabellos están desordenados. Sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas debido a nuestra actividad. Separa un poco los labios para tomar un poco de aire, mientras sigue observándome muy intensamente. Temó que se esté echando atrás en su decisión. Pero entonces me percato de nuevo de la situación. Sigue encima de mí. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Nuestros cuerpos apretados. Aunque siento su peso sobre mí, es agradable. Y entonces, él vuelve a buscar mis labios. Mi mundo vuelve a diluirse ante mis ojos.

Siento como sus manos están contra mis caderas. Y como las suyas hacen movimientos contra las mías. Incluso a través de la ropa, siento su erección contra mi núcleo. Inevitablemente, mi cuerpo actúa por voluntad propia y me muevo contra él. Mi movimiento es recibido por un gemido que escucho en el fondo de su pecho.

Sé que está intentando mantener el control, pero por como agarra mi trasero sé que lo está perdiendo poco a poco. Inevitablemente, siento como me humedezco en mi parte más íntima. Mis piernas rodean su cuerpo, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas. Mis manos acarician su musculosa espalda.

Seguimos enredados el uno con el otro. Moviéndonos en un beso sin fin. Dulce. Salvaje. Me separo de él. Llevo mis manos a su pelo largo, agarrándole con fuerza. Su mirada transmite desesperación. Veo hambre y deseo. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos muevo de nuevo mis caderas aumentando la presión de éstas. Sus ojos se estrechan de deseo y lujuria. Su boca se abre en un gemido, mientras sigue manteniendo la mirada fija en mis ojos. Cepillo sus cabellos sedosos. Sigo moviendo mi cuerpo en contra del suyo.

Él intenta acercarse para besarme de nuevo, más desesperado que nunca, pero le evito. Voy directa a su cuello. Le beso. Paso mi lengua por su piel sedosa. Se eriza. Sus manos me aprietan más a él. Puedo sentirle más duro bajo de mí. Sus manos suben hasta encontrar el filo de mi camisa introduciéndolas tocando mi piel, subiendo lentamente por los costados. Mi piel se eriza. Me muevo más contra él. Le provoca un gemido cuando sus dedos rozan la curva de mis pechos. Subo mis besos hacia la mandíbula. Vuelvo a su cuello de nuevo. Me encanta sentir su piel erizarse y como sus manos se vuelven más exigentes bajo mi camisa.

Me sorprende la calma con la que estamos llevando esto. Mi hambre empieza a reclamar más de él. Daryl respira más rápido. Sus manos no dejan de acariciarme. Noto que traga saliva, levanto mi cabeza para observarle. Tiene los ojos cerrados parece absorto disfrutando de este momento. Al sentirse observado, abre los ojos llenos de deseo.

Su mirada recae en mis pechos que aún siguen tapados por el pijama. Sé que está deseando verlos. Siento vergüenza durante un instante. Sus ojos vuelven a los míos. Sabe que le estoy mirando. Sin embargo, me armo de valor. Me separo de él un poco. Llevo mis manos al dobladillo de la camisa y empiezo a tirar hacia arriba, extrayéndola de mi cuerpo. Él me ayuda.

Dejo caer la camisa al suelo. Siento sus ojos en mi cuerpo. Me observa primero, decidiendo que hacer conmigo. Y entonces me toca. Sus manos son suaves y delicadas. Observo su rostro. Está observando mis pechos con fascinación. Agarro suavemente una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Mi pezón se eriza aún más al sentir su contacto, y la piel de esa zona envía descargas eléctricas a mi vientre que me hacen emitir un casi imperceptible gemido. Aprieta mis pechos un poco más y muevo mis caderas contra él. No recuerdo una sensación similar en toda mi vida. Ed siempre era tan rudimentario y tan frio. Jamás me había tocado de forma similar.

Parece que todo mi cuerpo tenga vida propia. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Daryl gruñe ante mi reacción, apretando más sus manos contra mis senos, masajeándolos. Sus manos callosas rodean mis pezones suavemente. Mis caderas empiezan a moverse cada vez con más exigencia.

-Oh, dios Daryl -me quejo. Observo su rostro, quien parece debatido entre mirar mi cara o mis pechos. Continúa masajeándome, cada vez con más exigencia. Beso su hombro desnudo y él tira de mis pezones. Siento más humedad en mi interior.

-¿Puedo…? - A pesar de lo que estamos haciendo, Daryl parece un adolescente que no se atreve a propasarse. Esto hace que mi amor por él aumente. Y mi deseo. No respondo a su pregunta. Quiero llevar la iniciativa, entonces paso las manos por su torso dirigiéndolas hacia abajo. Aguanta la respiración ante mis actos y no pude evitar retener una risa, mientras sigue tocando mis pechos.

Sus manos quedan paralizadas cuando mi mano le toca por encima del pantalón del pijama. Está duro. Muy duro. Siento que vuelvo a humedecerme más. Llevo mis labios a su oreja.

-Quiero verte, -el susurro causa un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Su mirada se centra en la mía con sorpresa. Él duda. Pero se separa de mí, poniéndose en pie en mitad de la habitación. Con sus piernas temblando y mirándome lleva sus manos a su pantalón del pijama. Trago saliva. Daryl baja la mirada en un toque de vergüenza.

Yo también estoy deseando despojarme de toda la ropa. Y entonces, para que vea que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, empiezo a bajar mis pantalones, al ver esto él paraliza levemente sus movimientos observándome. Olvidándose de su tarea, él se acerca al borde de la cama donde yo estoy postrada y tira del pantalón del pijama. Empujo el pantalón de franela más allá de mis caderas, mientras Daryl tira de él, llevándolo consigo. Estoy estirada en la cama nada más que con la ropa interior. Totalmente nerviosa. Es como volver a tener 17 años. Pero este fuego lento me está quemando y ardiendo internamente. Siento los nervios en mí, a la par que expuesta, pero totalmente viva. Me observa atentamente, veo que su mirada se centra en la tela que tapa mi parte más íntima. Esto hace que me ponga más nerviosa y excitada.

Me observa embobado. Me muerdo el labio, veo que eleva la mano queriendo llegar hacia mí, pero algo le detiene.

-Hazlo-le insto entre gemidos. Él me mira con esos ojos llenos de deseo. No tarda ni dos segundos en inclinarse y enganchar los pulgares en mi ropa interior de color negro y deslizarlas por mis piernas hasta quitármelas. Su respiración se vuelve frenética observándome atentamente.

Sin poder evitarlo observo su pene contra su pantalón, marcándose fuertemente. Sé que debe ser grande, pues así se está haciendo notar su presencia. Ahora soy yo la que me adelanto y le bajo los pantalones. Su miembro sale disparado. Su erección se alza hacia arriba. Mi respiración se engancha fuertemente. Sus ojos salvajes no dejan de observarme. Estoy desnuda, mirando atentamente su virilidad. Me muerdo el labio mientras me siento más excitada por lo que está sucediendo.

Dios…

Me sorprende que aun este enfrente de mí sin tocarme. Pero justo cuando pienso eso, él se adelanta hacia mí rápidamente, buscando mis labios. Me besa. Un beso salvaje. Dejo entrar su lengua en mi boca. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozan. Siento su virilidad contra mi estómago. Me hace gemir contra su boca.

De pronto, sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo hacia mi entrepierna. Estoy húmeda. Noto sus dedos delicados rozándome. Me trata con delicadeza a pesar de que su beso es muy salvaje. Siento como su dedo roza mi clítoris acariciándome. Me separo de su beso para jadear. Él me observa y entonces veo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sigue subiendo y bajando por todo mi sexo, llevándose consigo la humedad. Y sin previo aviso, empuja su dedo dentro de mí. Me toma de improvisto. Arqueo mi espalda con un gemido. Hace tiempo que no siento nada similar. Tomo aire.

-Mierda-dice él. Me aferro a él fuertemente, mientras aun lo siento dentro de mí. Le miro a los ojos. Hay hambre en ellos. Él sigue observándome con sus ojos de cazador. No puedo procesar todos los sentimientos que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. La humedad aparece aún más entre mis piernas. Muevo mis caderas para instarle a que siga.

-Tócame. Por favor -Digo entre jadeos.

Mis palabras es lo que él necesita para continuar. Aprieta los dientes. Empieza a mover su dedo dentro de mí. Siento que me voy a romper por esa invasión. Es excitante. Él baja la cabeza para besar mi cuello. Sigue su movimiento con su dedo. Me arqueo contra él. Llevo mis manos hacia sus cabellos agarrándome a algo. Por un momento, él retira su dedo para volver a introducir otro más en mi interior. Hace algo con ellos que parece tocar algún punto sensible dentro de mí. Entonces tiemblo. No quiero que pare. Abro más las piernas. Le doy más espacio. Vuelve a hundir sus dedos con más fuerza. Arqueo la espalda. Su boca ha descendido hacia mis pechos. Los besa. Los lame. Mi pezón está en su boca. No puedo con las sensaciones. Sus dedos dentro de mí. Su boca en mis pechos. Gimo fuertemente.

Se aparta de mis pechos y dirige la mirada a mi parte íntima, observando como los dedos entran en mí. Jadea ante la vista. Vuelvo a tirar de él, para llevar sus labios a los míos. Esto empieza a ser agonizante. Su olor. Sus manos. Su mirada. Todo él. Me está volviendo loca. Necesito más. Mi lengua entra en su boca explorando su interior. Mis caderas se sacuden contra sus dedos. Él chupa mi lengua. Está desesperado.

-Vamos -me insta Daryl.

Pega mi frente contra la suya observándome fijamente. Siento su aliento, mientras el ritmo de sus dedos aumenta. Quiere que llegue al orgasmo. Gruñe a medida que acelera sus dedos dentro de mí. Mis ojos fijos en los suyos con una mirada salvaje, mientras mi boca se abre en un jadeo. Sus dedos siguen jugando con mi sexo sin piedad. Me arqueo contra él. Mis caderas se resisten. Abro más las piernas. Sus dedos penetran más profundos en mí. Siento que estoy llegando. Veo su asombro cuando mi interior empieza a temblar fuertemente contra sus dedos.

-Sigue… por favor-jadeo.

Él me hace caso y sigue adentrando sus dedos en mí. Mi cuerpo se sacude fuertemente. Él sigue empujando dentro y fuera más rápido. Grito de nuevo. La espalda arqueada. Rompiéndome en mil pedazos. Sus ojos siguen en mí, observando mi rostro tras el orgasmo. Está sorprendido. Siento mi interior latiendo contra sus dedos. Mi cuerpo aun nota los rescoldos del orgasmo.

Lentamente él retira los dedos de mi interior. Yo sigo aturdida. Ha sido increíble. Nunca he experimentado nada similar. Él parece querer separarse de mí. Pero yo llevo mis manos a su rostro acercándole. Le beso suavemente. Agradeciéndole lo que acaba de hacer. Pero noto que él quiere más. Llevándolo conmigo volvemos a caer en la cama.

Sus brazos vuelven a mis pechos, dándoles un apretón. Él está demasiado desesperado. Me hace gemir con su toque en mis pezones.

Le obligo a cambiar de posición. Ahora él está estirado en la cama y yo encima. Nuestros labios juntos. Nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Me separo lo suficiente para echar una mirada a su virilidad que está entre nosotros. Lo admiro y siento que se vuelve tímido por un instante. No puedo evitar sonreír por su timidez. Observo su rastro de pelo de su ombligo hasta el eje duro que descansa contra su bajo vientre. Quiero sentirlo contra mi mano. Me arrodillo entre sus piernas observando sus ojos. Mis manos acarician sus muslos. Esto le hace temblar. Se deja caer contra el colchón, gimiendo por la desesperación.

Le acaricio sus muslos hasta sus caderas. Rozando levemente su virilidad. Pero sin tocarle propiamente. Suelta gruñidos de frustración. Sus manos están en un puño aguantando esa lucha. Su cuerpo duro en tensión. Sus ojos cerrados, conteniendo y aguantando. Decido ser un poco más mala, y seguir burlándome de él un poco. Me inclino hacia su ingle. Mi boca contra su piel sudorosa.

-Tranquilo -Daryl traga con fuerza.

Veo como su miembro se contrae ante mis palabras. Ni siquiera sé de dónde procede mi valentía. Pero quiero hacerlo. Saco la lengua contra su miembro. Es algo rápido y simple. Él sacude sus caderas. Vuelvo a alejarme observándole. Estoy siendo mala. Estoy jugando con su debilidad. Sonrío antes de volver a inclinarme de nuevo. Esta vez paso la lengua desde la base a hasta la cabeza de su virilidad. Se contrae contra mi lengua. Sonrío aún más ante su gemido frustrado. Vuelvo a hacerlo otra vez.

Daryl gime de frustración una vez más. Entonces decido que era el momento de terminar con esa tortura. Lo Agarro finalmente con mi mano derecha. Lo aprieto contra mis dedos, sintiendo el calor y la dureza entre ellos. Me muerdo el labio. Muevo mi mano por toda la longitud. Pasando el pulgar por la cabeza. Observo su rostro, la frente está arrugada, con cierto toque de satisfacción y a la vez frustración.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto.

Sigo moviendo mi mano hacia abajo. Aprieto. Pero él no contesta. Solo abre brevemente sus ojos. Su boca entreabierta. Su miembro se sacude entre mis dedos. Él se queja cuando aprieto de nuevo. Empiezo a mover mi mano cada vez más rápido. A pesar de su no respuesta decidí seguir satisfaciéndole. Aumento la velocidad, arriba abajo, a medida que su cuerpo tiembla. Sus caderas contra mis manos. Sus manos cerradas en un puño contra el colchón. Su respiración es cada vez más fuerte. De pronto, me percato que él está a punto de acabar. A pesar de que me encanta lo que estoy haciéndole, me hace sentir poderosa, quiero tenerlo dentro de mí.

-Daryl, Te necesito.-Su frase le hace mirarme sorprendido. Él asiente.

-no creo que… dure demasiado -confiesa avergonzado, pero me da igual.

Separo mi mano de su miembro, y me inclino para darle un beso. Me muevo contra él, llevando cada una de mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. A horcajadas sobre él. Mi centro roza su estómago y gime contra mis labios. Noto sus manos en mis caderas, al mismo tiempo que me siento sobre ellas. Mis dedos acarician sus cabellos, tirando de ellos. Beso la comisura de la boca y su mandíbula. Él pasa sus manos por mi espalda apretándome más a él. Mi centro roza su virilidad, y un gemido profundo sale de su pecho. Sus manos bajan hasta mi trasero, acariciándome. Tiro de sus cabellos, para observar sus ojos. Quiero saber si está preparado. Y por supuesto que lo está. Está ansioso por estar dentro de mí. Pero está esperando a que yo de el paso. No va hacer nada que pueda incomodarme. De pronto, se lanza contra mi boca. Besándome con fuerza. Nuestras lenguas juegan juntas, mientras sus manos se vuelven más exigentes tocando mi trasero.

Noto mi centro palpitar de deseo, muevo las caderas por instinto y rozo su virilidad con mi sexo. Le escucho gemir contra mis labios. Llevo mis besos hacia su cuello lamiéndole. Él está desesperado. Pero aun así, no intenta fundirse dentro de mí. Me encanta estos momentos de tortura previos que estamos teniendo. Él lleva su boca hacia mi hombro, besándome y pasa la lengua contra mi piel. Muevo mis caderas contra él. Todo se está volviendo más y más desesperado. Sus manos me aprietan cada vez más.

Llevo mis manos a sus bíceps acariciándole, succionando su cuello alternativamente. El autocontrol de Daryl me está dejando sin habla. Lo veo dejarse caer contra el colchón, retorciéndose en la cama. Y sus caderas se empujan para arriba buscando desesperadamente más contacto con mi núcleo. Este es un nuevo territorio para los dos. Estoy nerviosa en cierta medida. Hace tanto tiempo que no mantengo relaciones que me sorprende la seguridad que estoy manteniendo en este instante. No sé por qué he decidido ponerme encima de él. Pero él parece que no iba a quejarse por esto.

-¿Estás segura? -él debió haber visto mi indecisión, porque él para mis movimientos de mis caderas.

-Segurísima, -contesto.

Sigo moviendo mi pelvis contra la suya. Mi núcleo rozando su miembro fuertemente. Entonces vuelvo a erguirme sentándome encima de sus caderas. Daryl gruñe y agarra con más fuerza. Apoyo mis manos contra su pecho. Él me observa. Él lleva mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro, la pasa por mi mejilla en una delicada caricia. Es increíble lo que me hace sentir. Es delicado a pesar de que estamos desnudos y a punto de hacer el amor. Su mirada es dulce y salvaje a la vez. Giro mi rostro y beso su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Cierro los ojos sintiendo ese momento de conexión. Cuando los abro, él me mira con una fuerte mirada. Aún hay deseo y hambre pero hay algo más profundo. Amor. Cariño. Adoración.

-Te amo -me suelta. Me quedo sin aliento. No esperaba una declaración de esa magnitud en ese instante. Cuando puedo hablar le respondo.

-Yo también te amo Daryl - Le amo mucho más de lo que puedo expresar.

Vuelvo a buscar sus labios en un beso suave pero tras algunos segundos se vuelve desesperante. Necesito sentirle dentro de mí con más urgencia. Me elevo sentándome en sus caderas de nuevo.

Levanto mis caderas, dejando que él me tocara mis pechos. Meto una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, agarrando su virilidad, situándola en mi entrada. Me quedo sin aliento. Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. Él está con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo la humedad de mi zona más íntima. Parece estar aguantándose para no deslizarse en mi interior. Pero entonces muevo mis caderas hacia abajo, para adentrarlo dentro de mí. Noto la cabeza de su miembro en mi interior. Mi cuerpo se adapta a él. Poco a poco, voy bajando mis caderas centímetro a centímetro, deslizándose mucho más profundo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera. Sigo bajando hasta tenerlo enterrado hasta el fondo de mi ser. Daryl sacudió sus caderas, enviando su miembro un poco más al interior.

Abro mi boca en un grito silencioso. Mis piernas están temblorosas. Puedo sentirlo dentro estirándome hasta el fondo. Cierro los ojos, quiero retener esta sensación.

-Mierda -maldice Daryl en voz alta. Abro los ojos mirándole, sus ojos están mirándome con deseo. Muevo las caderas hacia arriba y, Daryl las sacude en mi contra y me estremezco.

-Dios.

Extiendo las manos hacia su pecho apoyándome en él, y vuelvo a moverme hacia abajo. Rítmicamente. Su rostro no deja de observarme, su boca entreabierta, jadeante, su frente arrugada. Está aguantando mis embistes. Mis caderas suben y bajan, dejando entrar y salir su miembro. Es increíble esta sensación. Daryl no puede más y eleva su tronco hasta quedarse sentado. Me abraza por mi espalda baja apretándome a él y me besa sin dejar de movernos. Su lengua dentro de mi boca. Lleva besos a mi cuello, donde esconde su rostro. Le escucho jadear contra mi oreja a medida que nos movemos.

Él se separa de mí, y sin caernos hace girarnos en la cama. Estoy de espaldas, él encima de mí y vuelve a penetrarme, rápido y sin contemplación. Se desliza hacia atrás y adelante en lo más profundo de mi ser. Por su rostro veo que está completamente perdido por esas sensaciones. Llevo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mis manos contra su musculada espalda, apretándome.

-No pares-le insto.

Creo que él está susurrándome algo, pero apenas le escucho. Yo también estoy perdida en esta maravillosa sensación. Muevo mis caderas contra sus movimientos haciendo más profundos la penetración. Por un instante sus movimientos se ralentizan, momento que Daryl me observa. Muevo mis manos a su pelo y tiro de él para juntar nuestras bocas. Ambos gemimos cuando se juntaron bruscamente y su lengua se adentró a la mía. Vuelvo a sentir que Daryl aumenta los embistes de sus caderas.

Mi cuerpo se tensa, dejo de besarle cuando siento esa sensación próxima al orgasmo. Empiezo a jadear fuertemente. Él se percata de lo que está sucediendo, y se mueve con más intensidad. Más rápido. Suelto un grito ahogado. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Mi sexo se aprieta entorno a él. Olas de placer me invaden desde mi cabeza hasta mis dedos de los pies. Suelto varias maldiciones en voz alta, mientras mi cuerpo se estremece.

-Oh, mierda… -Escucho decir.

Daryl gruñe entre los dientes, pero sigue moviéndose con más fuerza. Está perdiendo el control. Sus ojos se cierran de golpe y gime fuertemente. Él se desliza hacia atrás y hacia adelante más rápido. Sus mechones de pelo oscuros tapan sus hermosos ojos. Aparto sus cabellos para observarle.

-Vamos Daryl-Sé que está reteniéndose para no llegar. Quiero que se deje llevar.

Los movimientos de sus caderas se vuelven salvajes, gimo ante estos. Él cierra los ojos de golpe, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se hunde por última vez. Daryl esconde de nuevo su rostro en mi cuello abrazándome fuertemente, mientras acaricio su espalda sintiendo los rescoldos de su orgasmo. Escucho los gemidos fuertes amortiguados en mi cuello. Aun lo siento dentro de mí. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, saboreando esa deliciosa sensación de satisfacción.

Beso su cuello, mientras sigo abrazándole fuertemente. Siento como su ritmo cardiaco comienza a disminuir, empiezo a peinar su cabello en una caricia, mientras su respiración se vuelve normal. Un gemido de satisfacción escapa de su boca que me hace reír. Finalmente levanta su cabeza observándome. Su rostro está cansado, pero había un toque de felicidad. Estoy segura que tengo la misma expresión. Sigo jugando con su pelo, mientras nuestras miradas coinciden de nuevo.

No tengo palabras en este momento. Pero Daryl no me deja decir nada. Cierra la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Sus besos son suaves, lentos y tremendamente dulces, llenos de ternura. Sigo su beso manteniendo esa intensidad. Mi corazón se llena aún más de esa sensación de felicidad. Se separa de mis labios cuando necesitamos respirar, pero sigue manteniendo su frente contra la mía. Sus ojos se abren lentamente mirándome.

Los murmullos de los demás habitantes de la casa me hace recordar en donde estamos y cómo he llegado hasta la habitación de Daryl. Él ha cumplido su promesa. Me ha hecho olvidar de mis miedos y mis fantasmas. He olvidado absolutamente todo. Los caminantes no han existido mientras estaba con él. Me sentía viva. Aun siento los rescoldos de ese fuego interior quemándome por dentro. No quiero que se acabe.

-Tenías razón -suelto. Él me mira sin entender mis palabras -No somos cenizas -él sonríe levemente y entonces se ríe, abrazándome fuertemente, antes de volver a besarme suavemente.

Aún hay mucho fuego en mí.


End file.
